


Our Evolution

by kexian



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, romeo et juliette rpf
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kexian/pseuds/kexian
Summary: 非典型ABO，mpreg，CP涉及双喜，双喜大米，盖喜，一句话扣强和TRJE，仿佛好像还有喜姐烈，还有一小段法国男双马赫（Nicolas Mahut X Pierre Hugues Herbert，因为马胡和你扣撞名字了所以马胡那里我用了全名，平时他们自己用的是Nico，这对超甜！）总之大家都不是好人小玫瑰的出生年份我瞎编的，维基上说是14年
Relationships: Cyril Niccolai/Alexander Galopin, Cyril Niccolai/Damien Sargue, Damien Sargue/Joy Esther, Pierre-Hugues Herbert/Nicolas Mahut
Kudos: 1





	Our Evolution

“想聊聊吗？”坐在镜子前的乔伊抬起头往声音传来的方向看过去，看见西里尔拎着两瓶水走进来，反手推上了门。男人还穿着戏服，胸口的水钻在阳光下晃得她眼睛疼。  
“你今天状态不太好。”他补充说，“喝水吗？”  
他很贴心地拧开了矿泉水瓶盖子。  
乔伊接过西里尔递过来的水，没有喝，满满的一瓶水直接放在化妆台上：“没什么太多可聊的，”她垂下头玩着卷曲的金发，“我有点累了。”  
“晚上不太行。”西里尔拖开椅子坐下，拧开自己那瓶水，“明天就别上了，我和他们说一声。”  
“这怎么行，明天本来是你休息。”乔伊说，“我没什么大事，缓一缓就好。”  
“就一天么，没有事的。”  
“我说了没事！”乔伊突然提高了嗓子，“你出去吧西里尔。”  
西里尔像是被她震住了，站在原地困惑地看着她。乔伊坐在原地深呼吸，站起来一步跨到西里尔面前。她靠的太近了，近到西里尔忍不住往后退了半步。  
“和你无关，只是有点累了。”她重复了一遍。  
“和达米安有关？”西里尔问。  
“和他也没关系。”乔伊回答。她突然踮起脚尖，揽住西里尔的脖子，咬上了他的嘴唇。  
舞台上，他们亲吻的次数太多了，多到对彼此的嘴唇纹路都无比熟悉。但是这个吻显然不是舞台上那种蜻蜓点水般的触碰，乔伊有些凶横地咬着西里尔的嘴唇，迫使他张开嘴，舔舐着男人的上颚和牙根。西里尔错愕了片刻，下意识地想要退后，却被乔伊用力摁住了下巴。  
“你想知道为什么吗？”乔伊附在他耳边问。  
西里尔很想说我不想知道了，但是紧接着他腿一软，被乔伊推到自己刚刚坐过的椅子上。四只蓝眼睛对视在一起，然后西里尔仰头亲了上去。  
“离准备晚场还有一个小时。”乔伊磨着他的耳垂，“你说我们能做点什么，西里尔？”  
“用润滑。”半分钟后西里尔伸手去解自己的扣子，“别把衣服弄脏了，就这一件。”

“西里尔，猜猜是谁来了。达米安刚好……西里尔？”约翰倒退两步，砰地一下关上了门，然后转过身，面部表情极其扭曲。“达米安你不用，啊我不是这个意思，就是，呃你意会一下……”他转身语无伦次地面对达米安，被语无伦次的人看上去很平静，笑着拍了拍约翰的肩膀：“你们能给我留一个工作席吗？”  
“当当当然可以，那边一般都空着，晚上你来看？”  
“我还没有看过西里尔的罗密欧，马上就尾场了。”达米安说。  
约翰尴尬地抽了抽嘴角，找了个借口飞快地跑了。达米安看了门把手一眼，抬手敲了敲门。  
“6点了，两位。”

“你来了。”西里尔语气很平静，句末甚至没有一点点的上扬。达米安靠在门框上，棕色的眼睛直视他浅蓝色的眼睛，左手无名指上戒指一闪而过。  
“进来吧。”最后金发男人让开一步，比了一个请的手势。达米安在门口踢掉鞋子，熟门熟路地坐到床沿上，拍了拍身边的空当。  
“所以你们当时为什么会离婚？”片刻后他们面对面躺在床上，达米安心不在焉地拨弄抱枕上的流苏：“不适合吧。”达米安他含糊地说。  
西里尔叹了一口气，开口说：“我和乔伊……”  
“我知道。”达米安打断了他的话，“罗密欧不能拒绝朱丽叶，不是吗？”  
西里尔凑上去在达米安的嘴角啄了一下，然后放松身子侧躺在床上：“班伏里奥也不能拒绝罗密欧，你知道的。”  
“现在你才是罗密欧。”达米安伸手碰了碰西里尔嘴唇接触的地方，“我的房间就在楼下，我先…”  
电子锁发出了轻微的滴答声，他们一起看向门口。片刻后，披着浴衣的乔伊无声无息地出现在床尾。  
“西里尔，我…”金发女人看着躺在床上的两人，眼睛有些错愕地放大了一号，紧接着被一点微笑掩盖过去，“晚上好，达米安，我没想到你会来。”  
于是事情很快就发展到了无法收拾的地步。乔伊的动作很轻，但是同时也不容置疑。达米安在她的动作下猛地仰起头，喉咙里发出一点破碎的呻吟。西里尔凑上去护住他的后脑勺，轻轻地吻在达米安的额头上。  
“太乱来了。”达米安叹息。乔伊歪着脸看着他，指尖顺着皮肤的纹路往下滑：“我们一直都这样，你还记得吗？”  
“大概吧。”

酒店的双人床不够大，三个人勉强挤在上头，周围是丢的乱七八糟的衣服，被子全都落在地上。达米安靠在乔伊怀里，一手牵着西里尔的手，指尖有节奏地敲着西里尔的手心。乔伊有一搭没一搭地抚摸达米安的头发，西里尔握住达米安的手，琴茧摩擦在对方的手指上。  
“巡演开始前，我去了斯德哥尔摩，在那里的一家香水店里发现了你的味道。”乔伊打破了沉默，“像春天月光下的郁金香，西里尔你要不要试一试？”  
“我觉得你在针对我。”西里尔闭上眼睛，“Beta权利保护委员会提请抗议。”  
“我好奇这件事挺久了，”达米安说，“你真的一点都闻不到吗？”  
“你们今天怎么了？”西里尔歪过头看了达米安一眼，“好吧，有时候能有一点点，不是很清晰。现在就有一点。”  
“其实你的信息素也很好闻，”达米安轻声说，“有一点点木头的苦味。”  
“Beta也会有信息素吗？”  
“你到底有没有去过医学院，西里尔？”乔伊隔着达米安，揉了揉西里尔的头发。房间里陷入有些诡异的沉默中，几分钟后达米安沉没入不安稳的睡眠。乔伊和西里尔隔着他对视了一眼，各自拧灭了床头灯。  
第二天达米安走了。  
第五天他们也都走了。乔伊挽着年轻舞者的胳膊给他一个告别吻，而西里尔和亚利桑德雷只是隔着人群对视了一眼。  
爱人和剧组情人，本就是两码事。

亚利桑德雷很喜欢用一种上扬的语调喊西里尔的名字。  
你觉得怎么样，西里尔？你是怎么想的，西里尔？你考虑的怎么样了，西里尔？晚上吃什么，西里尔？  
我觉得不怎么样，我不知道我是怎么想的，我没考虑好，晚上吃剧组盒饭。  
他不喜欢这种语气，但是不代表他会因为语气就拒绝敲门声，或者忽略亚利桑德雷的眼神。  
他们在剧组里相聚，拥抱亲吻做爱，然后在剧组外分开，相互之间几乎不联系。西里尔关掉他和乔伊的聊天框，乔伊刚刚答应了和斯蒂凡一起来拍他的新mv，拇指划过联系人列表，在亚利桑德雷的名字上停留了半秒，点开了聊天框。  
一片空白。  
“对了，你看新巡演的dancer表了吗？”乔伊的消息跳出来。  
“还没，有安德烈吧？”  
“还有亚利桑德雷，你的帕里斯。”

“我打算离开了。”西里尔敲开乔伊的化妆间，坐在化妆台上。他恍惚想起来，几年以前达米安也这样坐在自己面前，把玩着矿泉水瓶告诉自己他要离开剧组的消息。  
“是吗？”乔伊问，“也就是之后不演了？”  
“我9月底就走。”西里尔说，“洛杉矶那边有点急。”  
“巡演还没结束呢。”乔伊把口红拧回去，扬起脸看着西里尔，“罗曼可以吗？”  
“不太行，”西里尔想了想，最后也没找出更委婉的说法来，“但是也没有别的办法了。”  
乔伊靠在椅背上叹气，伸手拉住了西里尔的手：“你不能再多留几天吗？”  
西里尔深呼吸，然后摇了摇头。  
“太可惜了。”乔伊松开他的手站起身，揽住了西里尔的脖子，给了他一个有些缠绵的吻。  
“我挺喜欢的你的罗密欧的。”  
西里尔对她微笑了一下，低头亲了亲女王的手背。

“听说杰哈又要排罗朱了。”西里尔说，“卡司几乎都是新的。杰哈来问过我的意思，说你不想演罗密欧？”  
“嗯。”隔着屏幕，达米安只露出有些浮肿的脸，“我告诉他，今年不行。”  
“我也拒绝了，拒绝的真不容易。”西里尔微笑了一下，“约翰说乔伊和汤姆都不演了，会有新的卡司进组。他被叫去面试提伯尔特的演员，那个男孩，叫尼可拉斯。斯蒂芬说的什么来着，有一点chemical。”  
达米安有点虚弱地笑了一下：“那不是挺好，他和汤姆…”  
他没有说下去，西里尔也没答话。都没什么可说的，自己都是一盘乱麻，哪里还顾得上其他人。  
“所以你是今年不去？”西里尔在挂断视频前问，“之后呢？”  
达米安有点困惑地撅起嘴，每当他觉得什么事有些为难的时候都会这么做。紧接着他叹了一口气，把摄像头往下挪了一点。  
“今年不行，我怀孕了。”  
西里尔抽了一口气，用口型比出一个问句。  
“当然是艾米丽的！”达米安看上去想隔着屏幕敲打西里尔。西里尔举起双手表示歉意，脸上挂上了不好意思的笑。达米安不信任地看了他一眼，挂断了视频。  
加州的阳光很好。

“你和尼古拉，戳破最后的窗户纸了？”西里尔问。  
“算是吧。”皮埃尔抱着西里尔的吉他拨弄，“你呢？”  
“老样子，”西里尔说，“从来都没有希望过，我清楚。”  
他打开社交网站，达米安明晃晃的赞挂在屏幕上。皮埃尔凑过来看了一眼，帮西里尔锁上了手机屏幕。  
“别看了。”大满贯冠军推心置腹地说，“你可以考虑关注一下粉丝账号，看了可能心情会好一点。比如说他们专门有一个账号放我和尼古拉的消息，叫Herbert-et-Mahut。”  
“你大老远把我喊到印第安维尔斯来，就想和我说这个？”  
“当然不是啦，也没有很远是不是？两个小时而已嘛，比我和尼古拉近多了。”  
西里尔冷漠地看着他，从皮埃尔怀里抽走了自己的吉他拨了拨弦。皮埃尔转头喊尼古拉的名字：“过来啦尼古拉，罗密欧要唱歌了。”  
“我以为他是葛林果。”尼古拉拖开皮埃尔身边的椅子坐下，“罗密欧不是那个…那个长头发的男孩子？”  
“那是达米安，达米安才是罗密欧。”西里尔微笑，“你那个时候在巴黎？”  
“那时候在巴黎训练，抽空去的。别看我，”尼古拉推开皮埃尔凑近的脸，“那时候你才几岁？十岁有没有？”  
“没有。”皮埃尔想了想后承认，“但是你看，你也不知道他也是罗密欧啊？我就知道。”  
“前两年演过，后来不演了。”西里尔说，“有新的演员啦。”  
“15年的时候，你记不记得，我打完东京赛特意去给他捧场，结果他中途跑回了加州。”皮埃尔摇摇头，“所以作为补偿，你是不是应该唱首歌？随便什么都行，就R&J里你最喜欢的吧。”  
“Les Rois du Mond吗，还是Aimer？”尼古拉兴致勃勃地问。  
“On Prie。”西里尔说，抱正了吉他。  
“这是一首很悲伤的歌。”尼古拉说，“不过很抱歉，我对它没什么印象。”  
“是后面才加上的。”西里尔说，“你看的时候还没有吧，我听说又要删掉了。”  
“那太遗憾了，我挺喜欢的。你说删掉之前我还有机会去听一下吗？”皮埃尔翻动着桌上的曲谱问。  
“也许吧，你们应该没有时间。”西里尔想了想，“实话说，我也不知道下次巡演会是什么时候。”

大半年后西里尔在社交媒体上看到了法国队拿下戴维斯杯的消息。  
“虽然他不在场上，但是我在比赛中一直想着他。”*皮埃尔在镜头面前坦然说，尼古拉有些不好意思地揽着男孩的肩膀。紧接着下一条视频，尼古拉拥抱裹着国旗的皮埃尔，比抱着他的冠军奖杯还要珍重地多。  
西里尔突然觉得这个评价好像不太对，搭档，爱人，原本就应该比奖杯重要。  
他又翻了一条，给皮埃尔新发的ig合照点了一个赞**。  
电脑屏幕上无声无息地滑出来自杰哈的邮件，发出新一年巡演的邀约。

他在莫斯科看到了安德烈。  
“乔伊怎么样？”  
“她很好，倒是你，怎么又回来了？”  
“杰哈给我发邮件了。”西里尔耸肩，看着排练场中心的唱出最后一个音节的朱丽叶***，“你是不是要上场了？”  
“对。”安德烈单手撑地跳起来，向艾米丽招手。他们小跑到神父的神坛后，而朱丽叶在排练场一角牵起克莱蒙斯的手。西里尔微微挑起眉毛，飞快地看了另一头的达米安一眼。  
“这么多年我都没弄明白到底是怎么一回事。”约翰占了安德烈的位置，“别，我不想听你解释，西里尔。”  
“我也没打算解释。”西里尔在约翰肩上锤了一拳，“我要你解释你的事了吗？”  
“这里是罗密欧和朱丽叶，什么都可能发生。”约翰拍了拍西里尔的肩膀作为回应。他没穿茂丘西奥的装束，看上去像个大学生。  
“我还是没明白你为什么会去试镜提伯尔特。”Aimer到一半的时候西里尔问。  
“我以为你会很奇怪为什么杰哈选我当茂丘西奥。”  
“这没什么奇怪的。”在克莱蒙斯的高音里西里尔回答，“你有一面挺疯的，你知道吗？”  
“我知道。”约翰扫了场边正在压腿的尼可一眼。

“补上的dancer是亚利桑德雷。”约翰放下手上的册子，“西里尔？”  
“所以呢？”西里尔正抱着达米安的女儿，小心翼翼地把女孩手里的墨镜抽出来丢给约翰。小玫瑰和她的父母很像，有达米安的眼睛和艾米丽的头发。女孩开心地扒拉着他的墨镜，几次差点把墨镜腿塞进嘴里。  
“你没有一点想法吗？”约翰接住墨镜，折好放到女孩够不到的地方。  
“今年的提伯尔特是尼可拉斯，你有一点想法吗？”西里尔抱稳怀里的孩子，在女孩的额头上亲了一下。  
“没什么想法，又不是前男友。”约翰耸了耸肩，特意拼出了最后一个词。  
“现男友就不用有想法了吗？”  
“因为是现男友所以不用有想法啊。”约翰回答，“倒是你，尼可说你在更衣室里很吓人？”  
“他瞎说什么，我从来不吓人。”西里尔回答，亲昵地蹭了蹭孩子的鼻尖，“你说呢，我吓人吗？”  
回应他的是女孩咯咯的笑。

排练和开头几场演出都进行的相当顺利，西里尔和亚利桑德雷维持着一种公事公办的冷漠态度，在舞台下几乎不多交流什么，西里尔几乎以为他们可以就这样平稳地度过中巡的几个月。  
但是亚利桑德雷转天晚上就敲开了他的门。男人穿着松垮的背心长裤，双手抱胸斜靠在门框上。西里尔控制了一下面部表情不要太扭曲，揉了揉已经乱糟糟的头发，扶着门问：“有事吗，亚历克斯？”  
“我只是来打个招呼，”亚利桑德雷调整了一下姿势，西里尔不得不后退了半步给自己留出足够的呼吸空间，“我觉得你今天看上去不太好。”  
“我挺好的。”  
“你今天差点破音了。”亚利桑德雷往前走了一步。  
“昨天晚上没睡好，外面的车流声吵得我头疼。”西里尔又后退了一步。  
“说实在话的，西里尔。”亚利桑德雷叹了一口气，在身后关上了门，“你什么时候能学会向外头求助？”  
西里尔靠到了墙面上，自暴自弃地伸手搂住了亚利桑德雷的脖子。  
“行吧。”他说，“我求助了，你能做什么呢？继续以前的那种关系吗？”  
他不想要剧组情人了。  
亚利桑德雷没有说话，而是低下头咬住了他的嘴唇。

也许他的状态是好了很多，几天后开演前约翰提了一句西里尔状态很好，亚利桑德雷站在不远处挑了挑眉。  
然后所有人都知道他们旧情复燃又滚回了床上。  
剧组从来都藏不下秘密。

西里尔艰难地从浴缸里爬出来，打开门，看见女孩十指交握，仰头眼巴巴地看着他：“爸爸说你会唱中文歌。”  
西里尔责备地看了达米安一眼，蹲下来让自己的视线和小玫瑰平齐：“只会一首，而且你爸爸也会啦。”  
“爸爸说他忘掉了。”小玫瑰转头对达米安做了一个鬼脸，“你唱给我听好不好？”  
剧组里没有人能拒绝小玫瑰，西里尔当然是投降最快的那个。他领着女孩和女孩的父亲进门，跑去洗手间拿了吉他。  
“你为什么要把吉他放在里面？”达米安问。  
“里面共鸣更好一点。”西里尔尴尬了一瞬，抬手揉了揉原本就乱糟糟的头发。  
“那我们也去里面听好不好！”小玫瑰从床上跳下来，欢呼着绕过西里尔，坐到了浴缸边缘上。达米安跟在后面小心地扶住女孩，父女俩一模一样的棕色眼睛盯着西里尔。他认命地爬回浴缸里，把吉他搁在腿上。  
“你说我把视频发给你的粉丝会怎么样？”达米安从小玫瑰手里拿过手机。  
“我也没几个粉丝。”  
“不会呀，爸爸的粉丝很多你的粉丝肯定也很多的！”  
“我和你爸爸不一样。”西里尔凑过来揉了揉女孩卷曲的头发，他想起了达米安的结婚照。  
“哪里不一样了，”达米安摇头，“别听西里尔瞎说。”

西里尔很早就认识艾米丽。  
当然了，剧组里的人都认识，何况这么多年来，兜兜转转又绕回了这么些人。  
艾米丽的胳膊搭在西里尔的肩膀上，他突然想起了很多年前的乔伊，也是这样一手揽着达米安，一手揽着他。  
一模一样的占有欲望。  
“你放心好了，我和她不一样。”后台里艾米丽冲他笑了一下，“西里尔，你知道你的问题在哪里吗？”  
“你总试图找到一模一样的那个人，”女人抬高手拍拍西里尔的脸，“世界上没有一模一样的人。”  
西里尔想反驳，艾米丽举起一根手指摇了摇，止住了他下面的话，转身抱起了小跑过来的女孩，在小玫瑰的脸颊上亲了一口：“我们回去休息啦，不行，你不能玩游戏了，很晚了，明天白天…”  
西里尔隔着人群看着亚利桑德雷，突然不知道怎么反驳艾米丽了。他站在原地沉默了片刻，直到意识到堵着离场同事时才不好意思地让开路。亚利桑德雷大概注意到了他的视线，穿过人群走过来。  
“我想过了，”高个舞者双手抱胸靠在墙上，“你想试试吗，西里尔？”  
“像皮埃尔他们那样不太可能，但是我们尽量。”他想了想又补充了一句，“你怎么想的，西里尔？”  
“就这样吧。”西里尔拿起挂在衣领上的墨镜戴上，隔着黑漆漆的镜片看向亚利桑德雷，“不要这么和我说话了，我不喜欢你的腔调。”  
亚利桑德雷扬了扬眉毛。  
“好。”

**Author's Note:**

> *赫伯特原话就是这样的以及是当着女朋友的面说的：虽然他不在场上，但是我一直想着他。  
> **鹿点赞的不是赫伯特和马胡的合照，是赫伯特和普伊的合照。决赛里赫伯特和普伊搭档，然后下场赫伯特就说了上面那句话。  
> ***这里的朱丽叶是中旬奶妈。


End file.
